Caught Up
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione and Remus have an argument over the principal laws of time. one-shot. hermione/remus. Birthday fic for Jaden-Bane-Hale-F.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Jaden-Bane-Hale-F! Hope you enjoy this.**

**Prompt: "I'm sorry you feel that way."**

"Of course it's set."

"No, it's not. It can change."

"No, no. It cannot. What happened, happened. There's no changing it."

"If I knew exactly how something happened, I could go back and alter it."

"No. It's fixed. You may think you know how it occurred. And you can 'change' whatever you like. But as it's in the past, it's already happened and you just weren't privy to all the details." Remus crossed his arms stubbornly. "Time is a loop. We can alter neither the future nor the past.

Hermione sighed, she loved a good debate; and no one could argue a point better than Remus. "I refuse to accept that my future is already set in stone. And we can change the past."

"No, we cannot."

"If I go back to yesterday and kidnap Sirius then there's no possible way that he can be moping in the kitchen right now."

"But you won't be able to do it. If you use that time turner of yours and go back, something will foil your plans. Someone or something will prevent it from happening. And furthermore, it will have already occurred, we just aren't aware of it yet."

"That's ridiculous! It's my choice, right now, to decide if I will or will not use it."

"Of course it's your choice. But as time is a loop, it's a decision you've already made and followed through on."

"Bollocks. And I'll prove it." She pulled the time turner from her shirt and made a small turn while smirking at Remus and popping out of the present.

Hermione bit her lip, she had only gone back an hour, so she had to be especially careful. Her past self would still be prowling the library before she ran into Remus and their disagreement progressed down the hallway and into the sitting room.

So, all she had to do, was prevent Remus from entering the library. And she needed something full proof. What was the one sure way to keep a male distracted and avoid too many suspicious questions? She grinned slyly; she already knew exactly how to answer that. She need only be patient.

Not five minutes later, he walked passed her hidden position.

"Remus," she whispered urgently. He spun, confused for a moment before slowly approaching her. She waved him towards the door she was leaning against. He cocked his head but went in to room she indicated.

She didn't give him time to think, to refuse her; Hermione launched herself into his arms. She ignored the started noise he made as she pressed her lips to his. Carefully, forcing herself to slow down, she ran her hand up his hard chest and over his shoulder, to wrap around his neck, where her other hand had already pulled his head down to her. Her lips slid enticingly against his as she pressed her body as tight to his as she could manage.

It took only seconds for his surprise to melt away, and he was kissing her back. His hands smoothed over her back and sides, drawing her even closer. He moaned quietly when Hermione's hands slid down to his chest and began to open his buttons.

So caught up were they, that it took several moments for either of them to notice the rustling of clothing coming from the corner. Remus pulled his mouth away and looked into the semi-dark room. There in the back, sat Sirius; pants open, holding himself with a guilty grin on his face.

"Out," ordered Remus.

Hermione watched silently, cheeks red, as he stuffed himself back into his trousers, grumbling all the while. He shrugged his shoulders at Remus, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Huh." Something about the whole Sirius situation bothered her, but Remus's lips distracted her before she could figure out why. She moaned softly when his mouth traveled down her neck, sucking tenderly at her pulse point.

Remus removed their clothes in about ten flawless seconds, leaving Hermione breathless as his flesh rubbed against hers. Honestly, she had expected a bit more resistance from the older man, but it excited her that apparently he was up for this as she was. If not more so.

Hermione barely had time to register the magnitude of sensations he was providing her with before her back was plastered to a wall.

"Oh Gods," she gasped. He gripped her thighs, lifting her up, a shiver raced down her spine and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

Suddenly everything was moving so slowly that she almost begged with need, while he paused to savor the moment.

"Please," she begged, moving her hips as much as possible in their current position. She sucked lightly on his neck, waiting, needing more. Suddenly, he chose to move forcefully and she bit his neck hard in the surprise at being so overwhelmed.

When her teeth latched onto him, Remus cried out. The girl folded around him seemed to lose all sense of herself as she came apart in his arms. With a half howl of pleasure, he released, holding her close as her trembling eased.

He still held her, wrapped around him, as he moved to recline in Sirius's chair, Hermione resting on his lap. He kissed her softly, tenderly running his hands over her arms and back. Smiling, she snuggled close and kissed his scarred chest.

"Why are you looking so smug?" He nuzzled into her mass of curls.

"Hmm?" Even though their argument had not technically occurred now, she still had the satisfaction of knowing she was right even if she couldn't prove it to him. "Oh, nothing really. I just won a debate."

"Oh really?" He picked his trousers up off the floor and pulled something gold from the pocket. "Are you quite certain of that?" He dangled the time turner in front of her eyes.

"No," she gasped, hands flying to the one around her own throat. Then she remembered why Sirius's sudden dejection bothered her so much. She and Remus were the reason for his moping.

"If you listen closely, you'll hear us arguing still."

"But you-I-that's cheating!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He smoothed her tangled hair back. "If you'd like, you could try again. I'd be more than willing to prevent it once or twice more. I'd bet you could even convince me to stop you multiple times a day for quite some time."

She felt her anger fading quickly as his proposition sunk in. "Well, I suppose I would be willing to test this theory of yours out. Not yet though." She tucked her head under his chin and sighed. "It could take quite some time to come to a conclusive decision."

"I've got plenty of time."

**The End.**


End file.
